Euthanasia
by GalaMD
Summary: La muerte dulce. Compasión, empatía y piedad... las tres cruces de su alma. CameronPOV Sp Consentimiento Informado 3x03


_Disclaimer:_ Tres sesiones de peluquería gratis para los Miss Australia del mundo, siete novietas para desmitificar los conflictos de armario de Wilson (una pa cada día de la semana XD y Regi la reina del harén ;)), nueve días de vacas pagadas para House y Cuddy en un Balneario cof cof y un hurra por los bodorrios múltiples que hay en este fandom XD (Relson- Auryan – todas las que nos peleamos por Shore/Shore). Un hurra porque Paul (XDDD) y yo gobernamos el cotarro, y sabemos dónde encontrarlos, los talones con que atraerlos a todos y sumir a Sutherland en la depresión más absoluta, allá adonde no alcanzan los premios de la crítica XD

MWAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XD

Lo sé. Tengo que ir dejando la Gold Cola de Carrefour, pero ya XD

_Spoilers: _Consentimiento Informado.

_Pairing:_ Neutro o Hameron…depende de cómo se mire.

_Categoría:_ Cameron-POV. Drabble o One-shot (la verdad…nunca he sabido muy bien la diferencia concreta XD xo vamos, que los disclaimers y dedicatorias van a ser más largas que la historia per se. Je.)

_Dedicatoria_: A todos los que siguen al otro lado de la pantalla, soportándome, leyendo con el mismo entusiasmo e ilusión que en el día de mi estreno como fanfictora y que no cesan de maravillarme con sus conmovedores reviews, depositando en mí tanta fe como para galardonarme con el título de Mejor Autora Huddy del Housepital en el FAHFI. Aún hoy no me lo creo jajaja y sé que me repito como el ajo but…muchísimas gracias ;)

Cómo no, a mi Authoress, porque te admiro, respeto y quiero con locura ;) Y porque siempre estás ahí, pendiente, cuando te necesito, a pesar de mis ausencias.

En una nota aparte XD a las Housemaniacas de 3med, por si les surge la chance de pasarse por aquí algún milenio :p y no salen huyendo jajaja Mi dormilona favorita EliZzZ, Marimar, Ro, Patch, Lola y Natalia, la Hameron/CamChase del grupillo ;) Va por los buenos ratos juntas, las paranoias post-House de los miércoles y el apoyo moral en las épocas de bajona ;)

Oh!!! Dedicado tmb en especial a todas aquellas personas que aún siguen en mi interminable lista de espera de review :S y a esos autores que navegan con habilidad, naturalidad y mano diestra entre ships que no son precisamente las que han enraizado en sus corazones. Porque les admiro por ello, porque gracias a ellos se enriquece el panorama del fanfiction ;)

**EUTHANASIA**

**_Euthanasia_ (gr. Eu- bien, felizmente; Tánatos muerte):** muerte tranquila, dulce, sin padecimientos.

_As I search for a piece of kindness  
And I find Hitler in my heart_

**(_Hitler in my heart_, Anthony and the Johnsons)**

El peso de su mano en el hombro resultaba quemante. Nada pasional, condescendiente. Hielo.

Dedos largos, precisos, habilidosos, capaces con igual maestría de enredar o birlar, manejar un bisturí o acariciar las teclas marfileñas de un piano de cola para invocar la más desgarradora melodía… apretaban ahora entre los dobleces de su arrugada camisa.

Hundiéndose en la carne en el burdo (y risorio) amago de un gesto de aliento.

Clavándosele en el alma como una garra que era a la vez premio y castigo.

Empatía.

Solidaridad.

Apoyo

Respeto

¿Orgullo?

Más lágrimas humedecieron sus labios, corrosivas como la ácida lengua de aquel hombre que parecía atragantarse de repente con la sinceridad que impregnaba su cumplido.

En cualquier otra situación la sonrisa que se contorsionó como un rictus en su boca hubiera expresado gratitud. Satisfacción.

Plenitud.

Sin embargo, al escucharle, sólo quiso gritar.

Gritarle.

Contener el llanto.

Apartar aquel roce canalla, electrizante, de sí.

No le quedaban más máscaras para él, ni más fuerzas, ni voluntad, ni fe.

No cuando aquella noche había traicionado los principios que (maldita ilusa) había creído que regían su pequeño, ordenado y justo universo.

Había ignorado el juramento prestado, para conceder su último deseo a un anciano frágil y moribundo.

Había asumido el reto de desafiar la autoridad, su Autoridad, la de un Hipócrates cuyos reproches pesaban en su conciencia como una losa. Como la ampolla fatal de morfina horas antes en su mano…

Por un fugaz – perverso y glorioso – segundo, mientras empujaba el émbolo de la jeringuilla, había sentido el poder. Alivio, cuando sonrió y los párpados cayeron plácidamente, mientras la vida de un científico amoral se le escurría de entre los dedos y descendía al pozo oscuro del que no había retorno. La estocada de justicia poética por muertes inocentes y enfermedades inducidas. El regusto agridulce de la satisfacción pegado al paladar, nauseoso.

Vergüenza.

Culpa.

Angustia.

Le habían arrancado la venda de los ojos, obligándola a abrir los ojos de par en par, el espejismo de corrección, de la verdad, de la ética había estallado, haciéndose añicos.

Y cada una de las esquirlas, frías, afiladas, incisivas, se le enterraba en los ojos, haciéndolos sangrar.

Se había dejado contagiar del desengaño con la Humanidad que pavimentaba el camino que conducía hasta Él.


End file.
